Finally Your Side
by Jiyuu Akabane
Summary: Gin y Hotaru, pensamientos de esta pareja, y su reencuentro despues de muchos años Pasen y lean este pequeño Song-fic. Ni la cancion ni el anime me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.
_**HOLA Gente linda y apreciada estoy tan inspirada que me vi en la necesidad de escribir un one-shot, este tratara de la pareja HOTARUXGIN que sin duda hizo llorar a más de uno con su bella historia que para desgracia nuestra no tuvo continuación TT-TT pero aun asi se me hizo buena idea hacer un Song-fic con una canción de Celine Dion titulada ''A NEW DAY HAS COME' he aquí la letra y su respectiva traducción por estrofas espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: La canción ''A new day has come'' no me pertenece es de Celine Dion. Asi como ''Hotarubi no mori e'' es propiedad de Yuki Midorikawa. Yo usare sus trabajos y los tomare prestados sin fines de lucro**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES DEL FIC: LAS NEGRITAS SON DIALOGO DE GIN,**_ _LAS CURSIVAS SON DIALOGO DE HOTARU_ Y LA LETRA NORMAL ES LA CANCION Y SU RESPECTIVA TRADUCCIÓN.

 **SIN MÁS A LEER**

 _ **FINALLY YOUR SIDE**_

 _Un nuevo verano está por empezar, y como siempre iré de visita con mi tío que vive en cerca del bosque conocido como ''LA MONTAÑA DE DIOS´´ donde lo vi por primera vez._

A new Day has come (Un nuevo día ha llegado)

 **Es verano otra vez, y la cálida sensación que me produce volver a ver a la chica que cambio mi mundo, a la que siempre espere sin saberlo me llena el pecho de alegría**

I was waiting for so long  
For a miracle to come  
Everyone told me to be strong  
Hold on and don't shed a tear

(Estuve esperando mucho tiempo  
Que un milagro llegara  
Todos me decían que fuera fuerte  
Que espere y no vierta una lágrima) 

**Al pasar de los años me acostumbre a tu presencia y te vi crecer, vi cómo te convertías en una mujer, en la mujer que decidí esperar, porque me enseñaste que se puede amar sin siquiera tocarse, de la forma en la que iluminaste mi oscuridad.**

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you

(A través de la oscuridad en los buenos tiempos  
Sabía que lo haría  
Y el mundo pensaba que yo lo tenía todo  
Pero yo esperaba por ti)

 _Me has dicho que este es nuestro último verano juntos y siento las ganas de llorar que se alojan en mis ojos, me colocas tu mascara en el rostro para luego besar mi mejilla. Caminamos por la vereda frente a nosotros, quiero tocar tu mano pero me contengo, quiero estar contigo un poco más, sin embargo tras haber salvado a un pequeño, tu cuerpo empieza a desaparecer convirtiéndose en miles de luces. Me llamas por mi nombre y dices ''Hotaru, ven, por fin puedo tocarte´´ No lo pienso dos veces y me lanzo a tus brazos sintiendo por primera y última vez la calidez de tu cuerpo fundirse con el mío y como solo me quedo abrazada a la ropa que traías puesta ese día._

Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
(Silencio, amor  
Veo una luz en el cielo  
Oh, casi me está cegando  
No puedo creer  
He sido tocada por un ángel con amor)

 _Lloro desconsoladamente abrazada a tu ropa contemplando como lentamente las luces que antes conformaban tu cuerpo van desapareciendo una a una. Supere el miedo de no volverte a ver porque paso de ser mi miedo a ser una realidad, ya no te vería, no hablaríamos, y sobre todo nunca te besaría. Pero tus últimas palabras me llenaron de ilusión y tristeza el corazón, ese par de palabras que nunca olvidaría 'TE AMO' me dijiste y yo respondí con 'YO TAMBIEN' para después perderte y no verte mas pero con la esperanza en mí. Asi que voy, vamos hacia el día que acaba de empezar._

Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come  
(Permite a la lluvia bajar y que lave mis lágrimas  
Permite a la lluvia llenar mi alma y ahogar mis miedos  
Permítele destrozar las paredes para un nuevo sol  
Un nuevo día ha llegado)

 **Iluminaste mi vida sin necesidad de tocarme y pase muchos años contemplando como crecidas y te volvías el amor de mi vida.**

 _Me demostraste que el amor se puede ver a través de tu mirada, tus hermosos ojos, que como el resto de tu cuerpo se volvieron luces para darme fuerza, esperanza y fe._

When it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy  
(Donde era oscuro ahora hay luz. Donde había dolor ahora hay alegría  
Donde había debilidad encontré mi fuerza  
Oh, en los ojos de un muchacho)

 **Por favor no olvides mis últimas palabras, aquellas que me devolviste y llenaron mi corazón**

 _Por favor sea donde estés espera por mí, tal vez tardare más de un año en llegar a ti, pero prometo que lo hare, quiero volver a abrazarte y sentir tu calidez._

Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
(Silencio, amor  
Veo una luz en el cielo  
Oh, casi me está cegando  
No puedo creer  
He sido tocada por un ángel con amor) 

_Ha pasado el tiempo y vuelvo a ese lugar. Escucho mis propias pisadas adentrarse en ese bosque, donde por primera vez nos conocimos, veo una luz y llego al claro donde recogí flores y vi tu rostro por primera vez, mi cuerpo se rejuvenece y vuelvo a ser la adolecente que se enamoró de ti. Te miro a los ojos y tú haces lo mismo, preguntas si estoy lista y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Tomas mi mano y esta vez no te desvaneces, acercas tu rostro al mío y por fin tenemos nuestro anhelado beso,_

Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
(Silencio, ahora  
Veo una luz en tus ojos  
Oh, en los ojos del muchacho  
No puedo creer  
He sido tocada por un ángel con amor) 

_Ambos pronunciamos el nombre del otro al unísono_

 **-HOTARU-**

 _-GIN-_

 _ **-TE AMO-**_

 _Pronunciamos al mismo tiempo para de nuevo juntar nuestros labios y ser envueltos por una luz cálida, justo en el momento en el que mi verdadero cuerpo ya no respira y deja que me marche a tu lado para siempre._

Hush now I see a light in your eyes  
All in the eyes of a boy  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love

(Silencio ahora veo una luz en tus ojos

Todo en los ojos de un muchacho

No puedo creer, he sido tocada por un ángel con amor)

 _ **Y esa es la historia de cómo pudieron estar juntos de nuevo estos dos lindos personajes ¿Cómo lo ven? Bueno, malo, regular. Porfa dejen su comentario en los REVIEWS y díganme que les ha parecido**_

 _ **Besos bien tronados chikis**_

 _ **ATTE: Jiyuu Rivaille**_


End file.
